The Protector
by Heroe
Summary: Accustomed to living in the past, Kagome must now prepare for the future by surviving the present. This is an InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover focusing on Hiei and Kagome. WIP.
1. Chapter One

**Summary**: Accustomed to living in the past, Kagome must now prepare for the future by surviving the present. This is an InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover focusing on Hiei and Kagome.

**Note**: When I first started writing The Protector (many, many years ago), I had only read a few volumes of InuYasha; therefore, please be aware that I am going to deviate from the manga a fair amount. With respect to Yu Yu Hakusho, the fanfiction's events take place after the Dark Tournament and before the Chapter Black arc.

**Disclaimer**: (1) InuYasha is (c) Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comics, et al. (2) Yu Yu Hakusho is (c) Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha, FUJI TV, Shonen Jump, and PIERROT. Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

**THE PROTECTOR**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Higurashi Kagome twisted her head and saw that a youkai, one of Naraku's numerous offspring, was at her heels. With eyes of bloodlust and saliva seeping from the mouth, it was a terrifying sight to behold. There was no doubt that it had carnivorous tendencies and she was its chosen repast.

Tempering her morbid fascination of the beast, she made herself to look elsewhere and continued racing through InuYasha's Forest. Having lost her bow in an earlier scuffle, she could not offer opposition, so she kept running and prayed for the best.

It was commonplace for her hanyou guardian, InuYasha, to make an apropos appearance when situations similar to this arose. She realized, however, that there would be no fortuitous arrival on this occasion because he was otherwise engaged.

Kagome was left to fend for herself.

Her fist reflexively tightened around an etiolated jewel. A jewel that her companions and she had dedicated the last three years of their lives in assembling piece by precious, burdensome piece. The Jewel of Four Souls. Shikon no Tama.

Today was the first time since her fifteenth birthday that the Shikon no Tama was whole. More importantly, it was whole and with her where she intended it to remain.

Like so many instances ere, she was fortune's favored and, in her aimless flight, happened upon Hone Kui no Ido - the gateway between modern Tokyo and Sengoku Jidai, also known as the Bone Eater's Well. Her hopes soared. All she had to do was reach it and she was home-free, literally.

Guilt enveloped her at contemplating abandoning her friends who were currently combating Naraku and his minions in Kaede-baa-chan's village. Leaving them to deal with the threat just seemed... dishonorable. Nonetheless, there was no alternative. Her primary responsibility was the Shikon no Tama. She had to keep it from Naraku for everyone's sake. For the sake of those in the past and those in the future.

The youkai was practically breathing down her neck when Kagome scaled the well and set for transport. Peering over her shoulder, she briefly locked gazes with her ardent pursuer. She permitted herself to jump and a taunting victory smile tugged at her lips amidst descent.

Her victory celebration was to be fleeting.

As the enchanted well engulfed her, she noticed that an energy ball had been hurled in her direction and was closing in fast. She was shocked to see that it was traveling through the portal with her. With dawning horror she gathered that she would not get out of this predicament unscathed for, when she landed on the other side, there would be no dodging the lethal orb. The blast would hit her dead-on. _Dead_ being the operative word. Kami, she was going to die.

The only solace to be found was that the Shikon no Tama was with her and safe from Naraku.

**x x x**

A middle-aged woman and older man were on their knees excavating the wreckage that had been their well house. It was apparent that the pair was hunting for something. Rather, _someone_, a veiled bystander amended when a beseeching wail rent the air. "Kagome!"

Whereas most would sympathize at the distraught couples' plight, Hiei watched with detachment. He cared little for the casualties and more for the causation. His instructions were to ascertain why the well had exploded and, subsequent to the explosion, why a backlash of reiki had been unleashed. Immense power that had been felt throughout Makai and Reikai, inducing an uproar in the inhabitants.

"That tree-" Kurama pointed to indicate which he meant, and faltered.

The falter earned a sidelong glance from the Koorime outcast. "What?"

"It's... calling me."

From anyone else, Hiei would have declared the comment absurd. His partner was not merely anyone though. If he said the tree talked, the tree talked. "Hn."

"Goshinboku." The God Tree.

Both of their interests were piqued and they surreptitiously made their way across the grounds to better inspect Goshinboku. It required minimal exertion to stay concealed from the mourning ningens. Consumed by their sorrow, they had attention for nothing beyond the debris of the decimated well house. Neither was in any state to detect the otherworldly presences trespassing on their property.

Again, the wail for "Kagome" filtered to them. There was still no reply.

Halting at their destination, Kurama flattened his palm on Goshinboku and concentrated. As he attempted to mentally converse with the tree and discover whether or not it had any connection to the recent power surge, Hiei rounded and physically examined it. In the course of his scrutiny, he was brought up short. His countenance flickered in surprise.

He hated being surprised.

A teenage girl slumbered against the base of the tree. Her rest would have been construed as peaceful had she not been attired in a tattered green and white uniform that barely covered her battered form. So battered that her facial features were indistinguishable due to bruising and swelling. If it had not been for the rise and fall of her chest, he would have assumed that she was deceased. Reiki was inherent in all ningens, varying in degree, yet, peculiarly, not her. How was this possible?

"Kurama-"

"Goshinboku's silent now," Kurama simultaneously remarked.

"Kurama," Hiei repeated. "Here."

Kurama joined him, demonstrating no outward sign of startlement at spying the girl. His troubled tone belied the composed facade. "She's alive with no reiki. This has to be why Goshinboku beckoned us."

The reikai tantei did not appreciate that such a creature existed, ningen or no. Without reiki to trace and if properly trained, she would be capable of taking the strongest of youkai unaware, themselves included. It was a disturbing prospect.

Another wail for "Kagome" resounded.

"The ningens aren't planning on giving up their search for a while. We should transfer the girl to Reikai for healing and interrogation."

At Hiei's nod, the red-haired youkai incarnate crouched and cautiously hefted her into his arms. She moaned in protest but did not rouse. Shifting for comfort, her clenched hand settled itself directly above her heart as she dozed.

"Konnichiwa, Kagome-san," Kurama greeted and commenced walking.

**x x x**

_Never before had I seen the baboon pelt absent from Naraku. It was unfair for a vile, unconscionable monster to be that attractive is my initial coherent thought. He ensnares me by the scruff of the neck and I freeze in abject terror, all thoughts of his attractiveness dissipating. Indeed, his maniacal glare alone makes him quite unappealing._

_I cringe when_ _he touches the curve of my breast, idling prior to edging upwards and wrenching the handmade necklace supporting my kakeras. If he combined my kakeras with his, the Shikon no Tama would be restored._

_This was bad. Real bad._

_The urge to weep and concede defeat is almost overpowering. With the Shikon no Tama in his custody, how could he be stopped? For once, I maintain control of my wayward emotions, understanding that it is crucial to have my wits about me should there to be an opportunity to retake the jewel._

_InuYasha was going to be furious with me. If I had not defied his order to hide, none of this would have occurred. My excuse for disobeying is, as always, sentimental - observing a massive amount of youkai bombarding Kaede-baa-chan's village, the community that had warmly welcomed me, obligation drew me into the fray. I had to help them._

_Oh, how I should have listened to InuYasha._

_In truth, I have attended plenty of battles. A greater truth is that I am by no means a seasoned warrior. More often than not, I was a spectator at these battles and not a participant. My lack of battle skills led to an effortless capture for Naraku._

_Why had I not listened to InuYasha? Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb._

_Speaking of whom... InuYasha must have a sixth sense of when I am in danger. There is no other explanation. Only seconds after I am in Naraku's grasp, the earth trembles from Tessaiga's wrath. Kaze no Kazu, wound of the wind, creates a path to my captor and I._

_InuYasha angrily strides forth and there is no blustering or posturing, as per norm, when confronting his nemesis. "Return what's mine."_

_He is determined to reclaim what he deems rightfully his - the Shikon no Tama and me._

_"Kukukuku." Naraku has no intention of relinquishing either. Using me as a shield, he withdraws his portion of the Shikon no Tama and is on the verge of uniting them with the kakeras previously pilfered._

_At this juncture, InuYasha becomes indecisive. Allow Naraku to complete the jewel or attack and risk harming me, those are his options._

_I try to make his decision easier. "InuYasha, you baka, do it!"_

_My beloved emits a grief-stricken howl at the command and charges with InuTaisho's fang. Holding it aloft, he is prepared to strike while knowing that there is no way to come into contact with Naraku besides going through me. I was to be sacrificed for the good of the world._

_This is the end..._

Kagome awoke with a gasp. Her body ached in all the wrong places, meaning everywhere. Was this hell? Cracking a lid to view her surroundings, she was distressed to find a stoic, three-eyed youkai staring at her.

She screamed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Terms To Know**:

baa-chan: Grandmother.

Baka: Idiot.

Goshinboku: The God Tree.

Hanyou: Half-demon.

Hone Kui no Ido: The Bone Eater's Well. A portal between modern Tokyo and five hundred years in the past, Sengoku Jidai.

Kami: God.

Kaze no Kazu: Wound of the Wind. One of Tessaiga's attacks. Others include Bakyruuha, Hijinkessou and Sankontessou.

Kakeras: Shards.

Konnichiwa: Hello.

Koorime: Youkai ice maidens that live on the floating island of Hyouga in Makai (demon world). Hyouga is Hiei's birthplace.

Makai: The world of demons.

Ningen: Human.

Reikai: The spirit world.

Reikai Tantei: Spirit detectives.

Reiki: Spirit power that is inherent in denizens of Reikai (spirit world) and Ningenkai (human world). Power levels vary.

-san: Denotes respect to a person and is typically used between equals of any age. The closest analog in English are the honorifics: Mr., Miss, Mrs., and Ms. -san is almost universally added to a person's name, in both formal and informal contexts.

Sengoku Jidai: A period of constant civil wars in 15-16th century Japan.

Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls. It is a powerful, sacred jewel that contains the souls of an ancient warrior, Midoriko, and many demons. To possess even a fragment of the jewel will dramatically increase its owner's strength.

Tessaiga: A sword made from the fang of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's father, InuTaisho. It is capable of destroying one hundred demons with a single stroke. Types of attacks include, but are not limited to, Bakyruuha, Hijinkessou, Kaze no Kazu, and Sankontessou.

Youkai: Demon.

Youki: Spirit power that is inherent in demons. Power levels vary.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary**: Accustomed to living in the past, Kagome must now prepare for the future by surviving the present. This is an InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover focusing on Hiei and Kagome.

**Note**: When I first started writing The Protector (many, many years ago), I had only read a few volumes of InuYasha; therefore, please be aware that I am going to deviate from the manga a fair amount. With respect to Yu Yu Hakusho, the fanfiction's events take place after the Dark Tournament and before the Chapter Black arc.

**Disclaimer**: (1) InuYasha is (c) Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comics, et al. (2) Yu Yu Hakusho is (c) Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha, FUJI TV, Shonen Jump, and PIERROT. Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

**THE PROTECTOR**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Hiei tuned out Kuwabara and Yusuke's ranting about a ningen teacher, Iwamoto, detaining them from accompanying Kurama and him to investigate the reiki incident site. Instead of listening to their insignificant prattle, he was absorbed with studying the girl they had stumbled upon at Sunset Shrine. Probing her mind at Koenma's behest, he received flashes of a hanyou, houshi, taijiya, neko-youkai, and child kitsune. Overshadowing these five was an evil entity ruthlessly seeking the-

She revived before he could delve further and, in a blink, their case was solved. Reiki-less no longer, she was irrefutably who (or what) they had been tracking. The raw power emanating from her rendered the reikai tantei speechless.

Unfortunately, she had no such vocal impediment. When her vision cleared and Hiei came into focus, she yelled. The yell's high pitch resonated in the containment cell, impairing his enhanced youkai hearing.

Yusuke, despite his apprehension of the vast reiki, facetiously noted, "Well, at least her lungs work. Even if the rest of her isn't at a hundred percent."

"InuYasha," she rasped. "I want InuYasha."

InuYasha? Dog demon?

Hiei, intuit to Koenma's approach, stepped aside and gave him wide berth to their prisoner. Pleasantries were not exchanged. "Who are you?"

The bedraggled girl warily looked from Koenma to the remainder of their motley crew. She showed no dumbfoundment at being interrogated by a tot, signifying that she was accustomed to the abnormal. Intriguing.

Her fist constricted at the inquiry of her identity and Kurama, being one for details, spotted the action. "Her hand. Check it."

"No," she pitiably refused when Hiei advanced. "Don't."

Resolute to unravel the mystery that she presented, Hiei latched onto her arm and pried rigid fingers loose. A luminous jewel lied in the cusp. As soon as he caught a glimpse of the bauble, a purification beam was discharged from her free hand. The beam roughly propelled him into a wall and caused momentary disorientation.

She had surprised him _again_.

Regaining his footing, Hiei was braced to pounce. Koenma's sudden directive to stand down was all that saved her misbegotten life. He impatiently awaited the Reikai prince's reasoning for defending the ama. He wanted answers and he wanted answers now.

Gawking at the jewel, Koenma implored, "Say that isn't what I think it is."

There was a bitter curl to her lips as she unsuccessfully struggled to sit erect on the cell cot. "Okay. It isn't what you think it is."

"Oh, man. My dad's going to kill me!"

"He's going to have to take a number unless you tell us what's going on," Yusuke grumbled in the background.

Koenma had bigger concerns than Yusuke's bullying. "Five hundred years. It vanished five hundred years ago. How do _you_ have the Shikon no Tama?"

Hiei and Kurama inhaled sharply at mention of the Shikon no Tama. The jewel was considered a legend by many. A fabrication. Was Koenma correct? Did this slip of a girl have the jewel? Is that why so much reiki radiated from her?

"You're the miko of the Shikon no Tama, aren't you?" He insisted. "It isn't tainted by you. You must be."

"I'm not gettin' any bad vibes from her," Kuwabara supplemented. "It's as if she's... pure."

"InuYasha. I want InuYasha."

At this stage, Koenma would not deny the modest request. Whatever the miko of the Shikon no Tama desired. If it would placate her, this InuYasha would be brought in. How hard could it be to fetch a dog demon? "Yes, yes," he promptly agreed. "Where is he?"

A forlorn expression crossed her disfigured visage. "I have no idea."

Sapped, she was close to losing consciousness when Koenma assured, "It doesn't matter. He'll be located. What's your name?"

"Ka. Go. Me."

**x x x**

_This is the end..._

_...or so I believe._

_Naraku is utilizing me as a screen to deter InuYasha. I am his trump card. He is convinced that InuYasha will not forfeit me for the Shikon no Tama._

_Ahou._

_The concept of self-sacrifice is foreign to him. He does not comprehend that no cost is too steep when it comes to his being vanquished. Those who are impartial would claim that I, a girl from the future, am a small price to pay in achieving this aim._

_"Hiraikotsu!"_

_Sango is not impartial. And it is thanks to her partiality that I am granted a reprieve from martyrdom._

_At her war cry, Sango's sizeable boomerang sails and InuYasha pauses his onrush. Her weapon cudgels its designated target - Naraku. He and I collapse from the force of impact. As luck would have it, he suffers the brunt of the blow which leads him to lose his hold on the jewel and me. Now is my chance._

_Shoving at the dazed Naraku, I grab the jewel. Sango and InuYasha shout in accord, "Run!"_

_"Uhhhn." Kohaku thrusts the sickle of his kusari gama into Sango's back. Though I was not there to bear witness, I am certain the stab is sickeningly reminiscent of his past betrayal. His past puppeteered betrayal._

_I waver, yearning to assist. Miroku then enters the brother-sister conflict by disarming and knocking Kohaku, Kagura's newest undead partisan, aside. He kneels to tend Sango._

_Recuperated, Naraku gets up and InuYasha swiftly barricades himself between us to facilitate my getaway. "Kagome, run!"_

_Jewel in hand, I do as bade._

**x x x**

The infant ruler sat at the overlarge desk of his Reikai office and tutored the detectives on the history of the Shikon no Tama and its properties. Everyone was engrossed; Hiei was no exception. His demeanor to the topic was, as usual, indifferent while he intently processed what was being said.

_There was a miko warrior, Midoriko, with the ability to extract a youkai's soul and purify it. Midoriko's ability was so capacious that she could destroy ten youkai at a time and, on account of this, the youkai feared her. They plotted her demise. The youkai came across a man who coveted Midoriko and possessed him. A battle involving Midoriko and the youkai that had possessed this man raged for seven days and seven nights. On the seventh day, Midoriko was weakened and the youkai began devouring her. Lacking the strength to purify them, in a final act of valor Midoriko extracted the youkai souls and entrapped them within herself. Midoriko and the youkai perished afterwards. The Shikon no Tama was born from their deaths - a sacred jewel that houses the souls of Midoriko and the youkai. A jewel that increases its owner's strength and can endow its owner with a wish. Inside the jewel, the battle of Midoriko and the youkai persists. Because of this ongoing struggle, the jewel can be either good or evil depending upon its holder. A virtuous soul can purify the jewel and a tainted soul can corrupt it._

Yusuke was skeptical. "Let me get this straight. All of that reiki isn't her? The bulk of it's from that teensy-weensy jewel?"

"Exactly," Koenma confirmed. "And the emission of reiki proves that Kagome-san is a fitting keeper of the jewel. It's not tainted by her. If she were amoral, the jewel would be corrupted and we would sense youki."

Kuwabara was confused. "Why don't we sense anything when she's asleep? I don't get it."

"Well, I have a theory..." Koenma pensively trailed off.

Kurama prodded, "The theory being?"

"It's a defense mechanism. When Kagome-san is unconscious she can't protect the jewel, so her body instinctively cloaks its ki."

Hiei was not buying it. "Your theory's flawed. It doesn't explain why we didn't feel the jewel's existence before today."

"This isn't adding up," Yusuke snapped. "We need to wake her and get definite answers."

As one, they pivoted and regarded Kagome clutching the jewel in repose. She had been moved from the containment cell and was now soundly sleeping on a specially acquired futon in the rear of the room. Cleaned and bandaged, her condition was steadily improving. Extra rest was essential for a full recovery and, because of this, Koenma was hesitant to wake her. It was vital that she recover quickly.

"We won't bother her," Koenma decided. "We'll fulfill the promise to locate this InuYasha and perhaps he can clue us in."

Yusuke's eyes glinted in anticipation. "Maybe I'll get to beat the info outta him."

"No unnecessary fighting," he was warned. "This is a goodwill mission. We want Kagome-san as an ally and, if InuYasha is with her, we want him too."

"Urameshi the diplomat," Kuwabara guffawed.

Kurama chuckled. "A public relations nightmare to be sure."

"Hmpf," Yusuke groused at the jesting. "It's a simple search and retrieval. Kuwabara couldn't even mess it up. Quit your bellyaching, toddler. This'll be a piece of cake."

Famous last words, Hiei thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Terms To Know**:

Ama: Bitch.

Hanyou: Half-demon.

Hiraikotsu: A large bone boomerang. Primary weapon of Sango.

Houshi: Monk/Priest.

Jagan: This is the third eye implanted in Hiei's forehead. It enables him to see at great distances, read minds, etcetera.

Ki: Spirit power. There are two types - reiki and youki.

Kitsune: Fox.

Kusari Gama: A Japanese sickle that is attached to a chain with a heavy iron weight at the end. The wielder may attack with either the chain or the sickle. The ideal way to use it is to tangle the enemy's weapon in the chain and then strike or disable with the sickle.

Miko: Priestess.

Neko-youkai: Cat demon.

Ningen: Human.

Reikai: The spirit world.

Reikai Tantei: Spirit detectives.

Reiki: Spirit power that is inherent in denizens of Reikai (spirit world) and Ningenkai (human world). Power levels vary.

-sama: Denotes respect to a person of a higher social class, such as royalty.

-san: Denotes respect to a person and is typically used between equals of any age. The closest analog in English are the honorifics: Mr., Miss, Mrs., and Ms. -san is almost universally added to a person's name, in both formal and informal contexts.

Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls. It is a powerful, sacred jewel that contains the souls of an ancient warrior, Midoriko, and many demons. To possess even a fragment of the jewel will dramatically increase its owner's strength.

Taijiya: Demon exterminator.

Youkai: Demon.

Youki: Spirit power that is inherent in demons. Power levels vary.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary**: Accustomed to living in the past, Kagome must now prepare for the future by surviving the present. This is an InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover focusing on Hiei and Kagome.

**Note 1**: When I first started writing The Protector (many, many years ago), I had only read a few volumes of InuYasha; therefore, please be aware that I am going to deviate from the manga a fair amount. With respect to Yu Yu Hakusho, the fanfiction's events take place after the Dark Tournament and before the Chapter Black arc.

**Note 2**: Sorry for the lengthy hiatus. I returned to this story a month ago and it took forever to write this chapter. Chapter Three focuses on providing information and moving the characters to where I need them for the story to smoothly progress. Chapter Four will definitely be more exciting.

**Disclaimer**: (1) InuYasha is (c) Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comics, et al. (2) Yu Yu Hakusho is (c) Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha, FUJI TV, Shonen Jump, and PIERROT. Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

**THE PROTECTOR**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Hiei was perpetually unhappy by nature. However, his unhappiness was now bordering on complete and utter misery thanks to the newest assignment and teammate he had been delegated by Koenma. In continued restitution for crimes against Ningenkai and Reikai, he had been coerced into teaming up with Kuwabara to safeguard the miko and Shikon no Tama. In sum, while Yusuke and Kurama were making inquiries into the whereabouts of the mysterious InuYasha, he had been partnered to act as a glorified babysitter with the most annoying and idiotic ningen he had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

Kuwabara currently stood in the middle of Koenma's office with the equally moronic ogre, George. They were two sides of the same coin, if you asked Hiei. The blue-skinned, loincloth draped buffoon had his head bowed and was bleakly sobbing in defeat, while the imbecile that sported a reddish-orange pompadour had his head thrown back and was boisterously laughing in victory.

"Janken! Twelve to zero! Man, I told you I never lose at this game! World champion!"

Recalling how Kuwabara trounced Kurama and him at rock-paper-scissors while participating in the Dark Tournament, Hiei sourly muttered, "Even a brainless monkey can be lucky."

"Luck is a skill, pipsqueak," Kuwabara argued.

"So says the skill-less, orangutan," Hiei countered.

"Pity those that have neither luck nor skill," George carried on sobbing. "I just lost my next month's pay."

Koenma, having been furiously stamping the endless piles of paperwork situated upon his desk, halted to offer some words of wisdom. "Gambling: the sure way of getting nothing for something. Boo-hoo. Now get back to work, ogre!"

"Yes, sir."

The downtrodden underling obediently made his way to the door in preparation of resuming his duties; yet, before he could grip the handle to abet his exit, it slammed open with great ferocity. The door collided with George's sullen features, causing him to teeter backwards prior crumpling to the floor in a seemingly lifeless heap.

"Botan, here," introduced the arrival. "I have urgent news, Koenma-sama!"

Overlooking George's catatonic state, Koenma beckoned her further into the room. The usually chipper grim reaper was being uncommonly serious in both mien and timbre. "Report," he commanded.

"We received a transmission from the SDF, sir. It's terrible. There's been a breach of the kekkai barrier."

The Reikai prince's mouth gaped in astonishment, which led his ever-present pacifier to tumble free. "Impossible! Besides a measly A-class youkai slipping through on occasion, the barrier's pretty much impenetrable."

"Apparently not, sir," Botan corrected. "The breach is near Mushiyori City. For that particular site, a routine perimeter sweep occurred at 1300 hours. The breach was discovered during the following sweep, which took place at 1730 hours. The obvious conclusion is that the barrier was penetrated during this four and one-half hour window."

"It's impossible," Koenma reiterated, desperation more than evident. "The highest level of youkai would require _weeks_ to pierce the barrier. To suggest it happened in a handful of hours is preposterous. What's the SDF doing to neutralize the situation?"

"Two teams have been dispatched. One to seal the breach and another to deal with incoming youkai."

Hiei cautioned, "In all likelihood, whatever broke through the barrier has already entered the ningen world."

"It'll be Armegeddon if we don't get this resolved asap," Koenma bemoaned. "Not only the perpetrator or perpetrators, but Makai insects may have already invaded Mushiyori City too. And, on top of that, the SDF won't be able to hold off an en masse of A, B and C-class youkai for long… let alone S and Super S-class youkai."

"A bloodbath," Hiei predicted.

Kuwabara released a horrified gasp. "My sweet Yukina! She's boarding with Genkai! If youkai are about to overrun Ningenkai, I have to go and save her!"

"Not to mention Shizuru," Botan interjected. When no response was immediately forthcoming, she needled, "You did remember your sister, didn't you? Brunette... tall... bad attitude... chain smoker...?"

"Oh, yeah," the rough and rowdy teen replied while giving the back of his head a self-conscious scratch. "Her too, I guess."

"So much for sibling loyalty," Botan observed with a hint of reprimand.

"Personal objectives will have to wait," Koenma intervened. "Genkai can watch over Yukina and the others. Until the barrier is restored, I need the reikai tantei on the front lines. If worse comes to worst, the SDF is going to need all the help it can get."

Botan gave an incisive nod before whipping out her reikai tsuushin konpakuto. "I'll get in contact with Yusuke and Kurama right away, sir."

"In the meantime, I'll dispatch a third SDF team to begin tracking youkai interlopers. If any are found, the third team will be responsible for capture or elimination. The reikai tantei will only be called away from the breach if the third team is unable to complete its mission directive. Even a single youkai wandering Ningenkai can be a disaster waiting to happen, but our top priority has to be securing the breach."

"Yeah," Kuwabara concurred. "Better one or two youkai running amok than thousands."

"And the girl?" Hiei questioned, indicating the miko that was still languishing on a nearby futon. "I find it extremely coincidental that the barrier was breached so soon after the Shikon no Tama reappeared."

"True," Koenma acknowledged. "It's possible that this assault on the barrier was from one or more youkai seeking the jewel."

"Then shouldn't the youkai be heading here instead?" Kuwabara queried. "There was no masking the jewel's ki when the miko awakened earlier, so its location was on display for anyone with even an iota of spiritual awareness."

"No," Koenma disagreed. He went on to clarify, "When erecting the kekkai barrier in the pseudo-space between Makai and Ningenkai, my father also erected a spiritual barrier around Reikai. Due to the numerous souls of varying spiritual ability that Reikai accommodates, it was the only solution to keep the living worlds from being overwhelmed by their combined pressure. Thanks to that spiritual barrier, the jewel's ki can't be felt outside of Reikai."

"If there's a barrier, then how does Reikai monitor spiritual activity in Makai and Ningenkai?"

"The barrier was specially designed to allow ki in, but not allow ki out," Koenma succinctly elaborated.

Kuwabara's eyes had crossed in befuddlement by the explanation's end.

"In simpleton terms, the miko is well-hidden from her enemies for now," Hiei cuttingly abridged.

"Back on point, to be safe we'll retain a guard for Kagome-san's protection. Hiei will stay in Reikai while Kuwabara meets up with Yusuke and Kurama in Mushiyori City." Koenma exhaled in frustration. "Positioning our contingent would be so much easier if we could determine what penetrated our virtually impenetrable kekkai barrier. Something so potent that it could bypass the barrier in under five hours, no less."

Thereafter, two consecutive incidents resulted to alert those in attendance that the miko had regained lucidity: a staggering blast of reiki succeeded by the utterance of a single, unfamiliar word.

"Tessaiga."

**x x x**

"This is Sunset Shrine, huh?"

Hands tucked into the pockets of his rebellious green school uniform, Yusuke studied the shrine that had supposedly harbored the Shino no Tama and its miko until that very afternoon. It consisted of a modest two-story dwelling and several smaller structures that were encompassed by a privacy fence. The foul smell of recently doused flames clung to the air but, otherwise, there was nothing incongruous about their surroundings.

"Yes," Kurama affirmed. "Since Koenma verified the miko's identity, there's little doubt that this is her residence."

Yusuke held no delusions about his detection skills. He recognized that he was more of a fighter than an actual detective. Nine times out of ten he used brute strength to get his answers rather than the application of mental faculties. He was cognizant of the fact that he had been partnered with Kurama because the former youkai thief possessed an abundance of tact and intellect. Bearing no ill-will about his own shortcomings, Yusuke opted to let his teammate take the lead. "So, what now?"

"I recommend we employ the direct approach." That being said, Kurama boldly strode through the torii before traversing the concrete path, climbing the wooden staircase and rapping on the front door of the humble domicile. Yusuke kept apace.

Subsequent to the knock excessive commotion, including hurried footfalls and frantic whispers of "_hide_, _hide_, _hide_," could be heard from behind the closed door. Stealth was certainly not the tenants' strong suit. The reikai tantei shared looks of suspect as second after second ticked by. When an entire minute had elapsed, Kurama elected to knock once again.

The door unlocked and gave way. A boy, ten years of age at most, expectantly stared up at the pair. "What do you want?"

"Souta!" An older woman joined the youth and admonished his rudeness. It was the same woman Hiei and Kurama had seen at the demolished well house just hours ago. She bowed in contrition and kindly asked, "May I help you?"

"My companion and I apologize for intruding," Kurama began. "I'm Minamino Shuichi and this is Urameshi Yusuke, we're acquaintances of Kagome-san."

He scrutinized the woman as she involuntarily flinched at the miko's name. Yusuke and he were definitely onto something, which encouraged Kurama to press on. "We're searching for a friend of hers - InuYasha - and were hoping that you could be of assistance. It's quite important that we find him. Not to be dramatic, but time's of the essence."

The woman was an open book when it came to her emotions. She visibly paled when the conversation turned to InuYasha, and Kurama effortlessly deduced that she was privy to the miko's numinous pursuits. Interesting.

An elderly man in Shinto garb abruptly elbowed his way between the woman and child. He carried an overweight, bespeckled cat in his arms. "Dunno what you're talking about, youngster," he griped while holding the cat aloft for inspection. "This here's the only InuYasha we know."

As previously remarked upon, Yusuke accepted that he was not an exceptional sleuth but even he realized that the jiji's declaration was farfetched. Stepping forward, he poked and prodded the furball with his index finger. It meowed in protest.

"You're telling us you named your cat _dog_ _demon_?" To emphasize his disbelief, Yusuke drew everyone's attention to the feline's collar. "Then why does that read _Buyo_?"

The family's reactions to Yusuke's incredulity would have been entertaining if the circumstances had not been so dire. In consequence of the glaring falsehood, the woman's shoulders drooped as she heaved a weary sigh, the man sweat-dropped as he continued to aimlessly dangle the cat to and fro, and the boy face-palmed as he lamented, "Not again."

The reikai tantei surmised that the jiji had a propensity for not speaking the truth.

"Please, we mean no harm," Kurama interceded. "To be perfectly honest, we were sent by Kagome-san. She requested that InuYasha-"

Kurama's confession was interrupted by a menacing growl of unknown origin. Yusuke and he swiftly maneuvered toward the sound and took up defensive stances.

The kid, Souta, was not one to bite his tongue. "They're so gonna get it."

This avowal preceded a red blur leaping from the rooftop and touching down in the yard below. A hakama clad, barefooted hanyou that held an oversized sword perched against his right shoulder stood in their midst. Closer examination revealed sharpened claws, golden eyes and dog ears that peeked through layers of silver hair.

InuYasha, of course. He must have been lurking upstairs 'til now.

There was a feral gleam in the hanyou's eyes as he arrogantly barked, "No harm? You're wrong. If you bastards took Kagome, this is going to hurt... _a lot_."

The unanticipated arrival did not appear to be the sort to listen to reason.

At that precise moment, Yusuke's reikai tsuushin konpakuto began to vibrate. He withdrew the communicator, but did not remove his focus from the threatening hanyou. Flipping it open, Yusuke spoke before Botan had an opportunity. "Tell Koenma I don't think his 'make love, not war' plan is going to work out."

**x x x**

Ryūhi, a member of the Special Defense Force, broached the subject that was on everyone's mind. "Captain Ōtake, isn't it odd that no youkai have tried to pass through the breach? It's as if something on the other side is stopping them."

**x x x**

The female bat hanyou knelt in a meditative state, two halves of a broken and blood-colored orb cradled in her lap. Meanwhile her consort, a mischievous male fox youkai, bounced around the confined space they had been instructed to wait. The youkai had not quit moving since separating from the third of their group and, like always, seemed to be on an irrepressible sugar high. It was because of the youkai's habitually active manner that she could not help but become suspicious when he suddenly went stationary.

Suspicions were confirmed when torturous cries of affliction emanated from outside the barricade she had been charged to maintain. Hundreds of years had passed and only one thing had ever been able to break through her force field; illusionary magic.

Drawn lids parted and exposed pretty violet eyes. The hanyou then scanned the area and saw that many of the malignant youkai she had been keeping at bay were now unconscious or worse. They had clearly been subdued by fox magic, the ability to create illusions and make opponents feel injuries as if they were real.

Catching the amused gaze of her childhood friend, the hanyou arched a delicate brow in inquiry.

"Keh," he retorted, strikingly similar to his mentor. "I didn't like the way they were looking at me."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Terms to Know**:

Hanyou: Half-demon.

Janken: Rock-paper-scissors.

Jiji: Old man.

Kekkai Barrier: A net-like energy barrier established by King Enma that divides Makai from Ningenkai, resting in the pseudo-space.

Ki: Spirit power. There are two types - reiki and youki.

Makai: The world of demons.

Miko: Priestess.

Ningenkai: The human world.

Reikai: The spirit world.

Reikai tsuushin konpakuto: Spirit world communication compact. Part of Yusuke's spirit detective kit, mirrors come in pairs and allow audio-visual communication between the keepers of each compact.

-sama: Denotes respect to a person of a higher social class, such as royalty.

-san: Denotes respect to a person and is typically used between equals of any age. The closest analog in English are the honorifics: Mr., Miss, Mrs., and Ms. -san is almost universally added to a person's name, in both formal and informal contexts.

Shikon no Tama: Jewel of Four Souls. It is a powerful, sacred jewel that contains the souls of an ancient warrior, Midoriko, and many demons. To possess even a fragment of the jewel will dramatically increase its owner's strength.

Shinto: Religion native to Japan, primarily a system of nature and ancestor worship.

Special Defense Force (SDF): Military group operating under King Enma.

Tessaiga: A sword made from the fang of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's father, InuTaisho. It is capable of destroying one hundred demons with a single stroke. Types of attacks include, but are not limited to, Bakyruuha, Hijinkessou, Kaze no Kazu, and Sankontessou.

Torii: Gate that marks the approach and entrance to a shrine. They come in various colors and are made of various materials. Most are made of wood and painted orange and black.

Youkai: Demon.


End file.
